


Someone's Watching

by BoxedWine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human Trafficking, Protective Bucky Barnes, Smut, Sweet Bucky Barnes, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxedWine/pseuds/BoxedWine
Summary: You and Bucky are on a mission to take down a human trafficker. While pretending to be married, the lines between reality and make believe start to blur.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ready to go, darling wife?”

You rolled your eyes and smacked Bucky on the arm as you climbed into the car. “They aren’t watching us yet.”

“Just practicing.” He gave you a lopsided grin and you were happy to see him in such a lighthearted mood.

“So we check in, scope the place out as newlyweds, find the safe with the drive and haul ass out of there.”

“That’s the plan...HONEY.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in such a good mood going into a mission,” you said shaking your head.

“This mission is a cakewalk. In and out.”

“Don’t say stuff like that, Bucky! You’ll jinx us!”

He redeemed himself by remembering to swing by Dunkin’ for your coffee on the way.

***

The two of you were checking in when you caught sight of the man who was at the center of the mission. Thurston Blake Hallowell owned the fancy hotel, but it was really just a base of operations for human trafficking. Unknown to regular guests, a separate floor without public access was used for transporting victims. Thanks to Hallowell’s penchant for killing employees who no longer prove useful, one of his top guys had come to the Avengers with information when he realized his services were no longer needed. That’s how they knew about the drive with information that could lead them to all the major players in the trafficking ring.

Mr. Hallowell was not the sort of person you picture when you think of a crime as despicable as selling humans. He was dressed in an expensive suit and looked well put together. He approached the two of you to offer a personal welcome. He also stared at you for way too long in a way that made your stomach turn. 

You forced yourself to be polite as Bucky stiffened next to you. 

“I hope you will enjoy our honeymoon suite,” he said, running his eyes over you again. “You’re a lucky man. What a beautiful lady.”

Bucky’s right arm wrapped around you as he kept his gloved metal hand in his pocket. “I’m very lucky. I can barely stand to let her out of my sight.” His voice sounded as if it was giving a warning, so you laughed to break the tension.

“Thank you. We are looking forward to it.”

When he walked away, you murmured to Bucky quietly, “Why are you giving him attitude? We have a job to do. Don’t draw attention to us.”

“We already have his attention. I don’t like the way he’s looking at you and I don’t want him getting any stupid ideas where you’re concerned.”

It was when you were on the elevator headed to the suite, which happened to be the closest guest room to Hollowell’s combination live and work apartment, that both of your comms alerted.

“Alright guys, we have some information our informant just dropped on us,” you heard Tony say. “Nothing like the last minute, right? Turns out Hollowell is a perv in all possible ways and has cameras in most of the rooms. Definitely in the honeymoon suite. Sound and everything. He likes to watch, so...you’ll have to keep up the pretense at all times. Live feed so you can’t do a sweep to get rid of them.”

Your eyes widened and Bucky lifted an eyebrow at you. This mission just reached new level of awkward.

Bucky opened the door and carried your bags inside, setting them near the closet. You stood there uncertainly, feeling like the absolute SHIELD newbie that you were, with only a handful of minor missions under your belt. They should have sent someone with more experience, you started berating yourself internally. You were going to blow this.

Bucky walked over to you and startled you by grabbing you at your thighs and lifting you so you wrapped your legs around your waist.

“Welcome to our honeymoon, Mrs. Banks,” he said lowly before pressing his lips to yours.

Your heart pounded out of your chest as your lips moved against his. Then he gently set you back on the floor, pressing one more kiss to your forehead. You spun to start digging through your suitcase as you tried to play it cool. Holy shit, you’d worked with Bucky a few times and thought he was a gorgeous, sweet, funny guy, though rather moody at times, but this was the James Buchanan Barnes of historical lore. The ladies man of the 20th century. 

Oh god. You needed to change, a thought you didn’t relish now that you knew that pervert was probably watching. You did so as quickly as possible, throwing on a soft, sexy wrap dress and strappy heels. 

Bucky stepped out of the bathroom shirtless in dress pants and your breath caught in your throat. You realized he had activated the arm cover which disguised his metal arm as a flesh one. He had probably done so as soon as Tony contacted you. 

He stopped and gave you a sultry smile and you froze realizing you were probably supposed to reciprocate with some role playing.

“Hey sexy,” you said, praying you didn’t sound like an idiot. You walked over to him and placed your hands on his chest looking up at him.

“You look beautiful, baby. Can’t wait to take you out. The hotel has comped us dinner at their restaurant on the roof.”

“That’s close and convenient,” you replied.

“Which is perfect because afterward I want to get you back here and-” At that he reached around and gave your ass a slap, causing you to gasp out loud. He leaned down and nibbled at your neck before turning to his suitcase to dig out a blue button up.

You could feel the flush in your cheeks. For a moment you felt completely overwhelmed and incompetent in your job, but then you thought, no. Fuck that. I can do this.

You walked up to Bucky and wrapped your arms around him from behind. Your fingers traced his clearly defined abs and pressed several kisses to his back. You felt him inhale and hold his breath with anticipation before he finally uttered the words that nearly wrecked you.

“Keep it up, doll, and I’ll have to take you before we even make it to dinner.”

You weren’t sure your working relationship would ever be the same after this.

***  
Dinner went perfectly. Holloway showed up and found an excuse to engage you in conversation as you had pre-dinner drinks at the bar. This was the perfect opportunity for Bucky to scope things out while you kept the criminal pervert distracted, the criminal pervert that you had the distinct feeling had been watching you and Bucky on the feed earlier.

“Baby, I’m going to run back to the room for a moment. I forgot my little gift for you. I’ll be right back.” He pecked your cheek. 

Holloway looked thrilled while Bucky shot him a disgusted look from behind. As long as Holloway was with you, he wouldn’t know Bucky wasn’t actually in the room. Conversation was painful but you made damn sure to keep an eye on your drink, just in case he got any ideas. 

Hollowell was visibly disappointed when Bucky returned, but excused himself as the two of you were seated at the table with the best view. 

“Alright. I know where we’re going. Just gotta wait until morning, when the informant says the office is usually empty.”

“He’s probably going to want to know what my present is,” you smirked. “I hope you had time to grab that, too.”

Bucky smiled. “That was already in my pocket. Like I’d forget a present for my beautiful new wife.” He reached into his pocket to pull out a small package.

“Wait, what? You actually have a present for me?”

“Of course I do. A beautiful woman like you deserves the world.”

He handed you the gift and you unwrapped it incredulously. When you saw what was inside, you burst into laughter. “You can’t be serious. This is hilarious, a little bit conceited and also very sweet.”

His eyes crinkled adorably. “Everyone knows you collect Avenger Legos. Maria said you were complaining about how hard it was to find my original one with the old arm and I thought to myself, no one should have to live without their heart’s desire.”

“You are something else, Bu- Mr. Banks.”

“That’s not all. There’s something else.”

You looked into the bag and saw another small Lego figure. You pulled it out and looked it over carefully, nose crinkled in confusion. “This is...wait. Is this me?”

His entire face lit up. “Of course. I had it custom made. You belong with us.”

Your jaw dropped and you struggled for words.

“Michael, I don’t know what to say.”

“Just say you love me.” He winked.

“I love you,” you smiled, a million confusing emotions crashing through your brain. You were no longer sure where the line between reality and make believe was.

Bucky’s arm wrapped around you tightly on the way back to the room. You wanted to shower, but the thought of being on camera made you shudder. It was as if Bucky could read your mind because when he embraced you he whispered in your ear, “It’s up to you, but the recording equipment is next to the safe. I’ll be sure to destroy it.”

You nodded and took the fastest shower of your life, followed by Bucky. 

When he came out you were under the covers, your silk nightgown not enough to make you feel safe from prying eyes. Bucky climbed into bed with you in just his boxer briefs.

His eyes were on yours as he crawled over to you, your lips meeting in another soft sweet kiss. Bucky’s lips slid down to your neck and then nibbled at your ear. He whispered, “There’s no doubt he’s watching. He clearly has a thing for you so we’re gonna have to put on a show. Just play along. Do you trust me? I’d never hurt you.”

You nodded and wrapped your arms around his back. He settled on top of you while also clearly trying not to place too much weight on you. You could tell he was trying to be as respectful as he could be in a trying situation. The kissing wasn’t hard to play along with, and at some point, you knew you were no longer acting at all. When you opened your mouth to let Bucky in, he moaned a little and the kiss became more heated. 

He kissed down your neck and slid the strap of your nightgown down offering a glimpse of the swell of your breast, but as he kissed across your collarbone, he managed to shimmy his body so that the blanket came up higher and kept you covered. That PG-13 peek was all Hollowell was going to get tonight of your body, Bucky made sure of it. 

You ran your hands through his hair as he continued to kiss you and then you slid them down his back and under the covers. The two of you shimmied around like he was taking off his boxers. Then he grabbed your hands and held them above your head on the pillow. He buried his face in your neck and began to thrust between your legs, except a little lower so that it was directed at the mattress.

The tricky thing was, that didn’t eliminate all the friction against your clit, and you weren’t find it difficult to play along at all.

You moaned and he sighed in your neck. “You’re killing me, doll,” he muttered.

“I’M killing YOU?” you whispered back.

“I’m trying to be a gentleman here, but, baby, holy shit. You are something else.”

He lifted his eyes to meet yours and the lust in his eyes was unmistakable. You wrapped your legs around his waist and now you could feel his hard length pressed against you. 

“Fuck,” he moaned. 

“I want you,” you moaned, brain short circuiting, forgetting for a moment that you had an audience.

Bucky squeezed his eyes shut as he continued his thrusting motion. “I want you too.”

Then he lowered his voice so that you could barely hear it. “But our first time together is not going to be on camera with some creep watching us. I want to be the only one that sees you. Now scratch your nails down my back.”

You did as he requested and he cried out, thrusting hard and fast, both of you crying out as if you had come at the same time. Afterward you snuggled together as your bodies settled down, both left unsatisfied and still wanting. After several minutes, you felt Bucky nuzzle into your hair. 

“Did you mean it?” he whispered. “Or were you just-”

“I meant it. I want you. Want to be with you.”

He pulled you onto his chest and pulled the blanket up so only the tops of your heads were sticking out.

“I want to make it so good for you, sweetheart. Soon as we get out of here.”

You placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him with everything you had in you. “I can’t wait.”


	2. Chapter 2

You both woke early as planned, but lingered longer in each other’s arms than expected. 

Bucky brushed his thumb over your cheek and smiled. “I knew the first time I met you that I wanted this.”

Your heart thudded and you leaned forward to press sweet kisses all over his scruff, making a mental note to ask him for more details once it was safe.

The two of you traded casual conversation as you got ready about how you looked forward to the next stop of your honeymoon in the countryside, with you inserting some lewd picnic ideas just to make him stumble. Then you left the room as if to check out at reception, except that you would take your things straight to the car and be waiting for Bucky while he snuck off to get the drive.

After you and Bucky parted ways, the elevator passed the main floor and you continued down to the underground garage. When the door dinged open, you pulled the suitcases behind you and placed them in the trunk.

“Mrs. Banks.”

You spun around startled.

“Mr. Hollowell. Good morning.”

“Good morning to you. I was waiting for you at the reception desk, but when I saw the elevator pass by, I realized you must be heading to your car.”

Your alarm bells rang instantly. He had as much as just told you that he was watching your movements in the hotel with his statement. Something was seriously wrong. Your hand crept to your gun.

“This is actually better though. Nice and isolated.”

You pointed your weapon at him. “You need to step away.”

“Oh my,” he laughed. “Did you not see the sign in the lobby that said No Weapons Allowed? Tsk tsk.”

You heard a gun cock behind you. An unfamiliar male voice said, “put it down or you’re dead.”

You focused on breathing steadily and remaining calm as you lowered your weapon. Did he know who you were? Was he on to Bucky? Before you could figure it out, there was a sharp pain and everything went black.

***

When you came to, you were in another hotel room, with a throbbing head and hands tied tightly to the headboard. Except this one was very sparse. Only the bare essentials and not as clean. Your gut told you what floor you were on. Then you saw Hollowell sitting in a chair smirking at you. His accomplice leaned against the wall with an irritated expression.

“This is incredibly fucking stupid, man. This why our partners are developing trust issues with us- you! You can’t snatch people out of the hotel. We don’t need cops snooping around here.”

“She was never here. They never showed up, never checked in. All evidence of their presence will be destroyed.”

“Surely they told people where they were-”

“What’s done is done!” Hollowell yelled. “Now go find the husband before he alerts anyone she’s missing.”

Though you were afraid, you were also relieved that he didn’t seem to know who you and Bucky really were. That meant Bucky still had the advantage.

“You’re just going to kidnap me and my husband? Are you insane?” you snapped.

“No, I only want you. We’re just going to kill him.”

Bile rose in your throat.

“You want me for what?”

“Personal use. Then I’ll probably sell you in my little side business. Don’t tell Marco I admitted this, but he’s right. This was not a good idea, but there’s just something about you. And when I want something, I take it. Surprised me with that gun though. Didn’t see that coming. But that only makes it more of a turn on that now you’re under my control.”

“You’re a sick fuck.”

Hollowell walked over and leaned over you. “I’ll show you just how sick I am.”

It was obvious the cocky bastard usually made others do the physical dirty work because you managed to pull your knee into your chest and plant your foot right in his crotch. He went down screaming and cursing, balled up and nursing his balls. 

“You fucking whore. You will pay for that.”

He stumbled to his feet and launched himself at you, punching you in the face so hard your vision went blurry. He punched you again in the stomach and you gasped for breath.

“Hollowell. Hollowell!” the accomplice’ voice came from the hall. “We have a problem.”

“Did you find the husband?”

“Open the door.”

“What is your fucking problem?” Hollowell snapped, storming over to the door and flinging it open. He was immediately knocked to the ground when Bucky threw the other man right into him as hard as he could. Both were sprawled out on the floor bleeding and huffing. Bucky had abandoned the tech and his arm was on full display.

Bucky’s eyes rose to meet yours and the sight of your hands tied and lacking circulation, as well as your face swelling up, triggered an immediate change. There was a split second of pure fury, then...just blank resoluteness, his eyes were focused and determined. His posture sang death. He looked terrifying. He looked...like that old news footage from so many years ago, an image you’d never been able to wrap your head around being the same guy who had teased you since you first met him about the panties that had been clinging to your fresh-out-of-the-dryer pants.

He reached down wordlessly and grabbed Hollowell around the neck with his vibranium arm, raising him so he was dangling in the air, kicking and gasping.

“Bucky,” you said, softly. “He has information we need. He could lead us to some of the victims. I’m okay.”

Bucky’s eyes moved back to you and he seemed to be considering your words. Then he pulled back his flesh hand and knocked the man unconscious, then tied the two together.

When he sat next to you on the bed, he seemed more himself. He tore the ropes from your hands effortlessly and massaged and kissed your chafed wrists.

“We need to get some ice on your cheek, sweetheart,” he said gently. “Are you hurt anywhere else. Did he touch you? Anywhere?” A flash of rage crossed his face again and you quickly assured him you had suffered no other harm.

“The others are on their way. Since we had to blow cover, this is turning into an immediate emergency operation. Recover all the information we can and follow up immediately before the rest run. There are victims on the other end of the hall, according to his buddy there, so we’ll be pulling everyone out. 

“Well that makes taking some punches more than worth it,” you smiled.

“What happened? How did they catch on to us? All of a sudden this idiot was sneaking up, trying to stick a hypodermic needle in me.”

“They weren’t on to us. He just decided to take me, kill you and erase the evidence we were ever here.”

Bucky shuddered and drew you into his lap.

“I’m going to get blood on your shirt,” you said gesturing to your bleeding cheek with a grin.

He pulled you back to his chest and just held you.

***

After a long day of whisking the victims to safety and being looked over by EMTs, you were relieved when other agents took over tracking down the leads. Bucky was the one to take you home.

He carried your stuff inside then followed you into the kitchen where you poured both of you a drink. He leaned in the doorway sipping his, while you rested against the counter with yours. He watched you quietly.

Then he walked over and penned you in place, hands resting on the counter on either side of you. You looked up at him, almost distracted from the swollen cheek that was visible in the corner of your eye.

His hands rose to push your hair behind your ears, then he leaned down to capture your lips in a kiss. It started out soft but quickly turned frantic. You mmphed when you bumped your cheek, but yanked him back when he tried to pull away. 

Your fingers drifted under the hem of his shirt and traced his abs and you felt him shudder.

‘Will you stay?” you murmured. “Will you stay with me tonight….even though I look like a balloon animal?”

Bucky burst into laughter, drawing in a sharp breath which caused him, to start coughing. When he finally got it together, he gently grasped your chin and lifted your face.

“This. This is why. How are you so sexy and ridiculous at the same time? God, I want you.”

“You said you knew the first time we met.”

“I actually saw you about an hour before we were introduced. At the range. They said you were their best rookie shot so I was watching you. Your confidence and skill were off the chart. And then an hour later, there you were, this gorgeous, talented woman walking toward me with polka dot panties working their way out of the cuff of your pants. I knew I had to make you mine.”

You giggled. “Bucky, you aren’t going to believe this but-”

You reached down and unbuttoned your jeans, showing him a glimpse of your underwear.

“You’re wearing them now? That makes this destiny.”

“Well aren’t you lucky we’ve been paired up so many times in my brief, but illustrious career,” you smirked, pulling him closer by the belt loop.

“I may have made some requests,’ he murmured, before leaning in to nibble under your ear.

At that, you couldn’t hold back anymore. You lifted his shirt and he yanked it over his head.

“Oh my God, Bucky,” you murmured before placing little kitten licks all over his chest. He responded by pulling your shirt over your head, hesitating as he carefully maneuvered it around your injury. You desperately fumbled with his pants and he did the same. Pants and shoes were kicked to the wayside, as he lifted you to sit on the counter. You squeezed him between your thighs as his hands stroked your back.

You placed both your hands on his pecs then slid them down to the Calvin Klein waistband of his boxer briefs. You hooked your fingers into them and pushed them down painfully slow until his cock sprang free with a slap. Bucky was taking short, shallow breaths with anticipation, but when you wrapped your hand around the base of his cock, he released a strangled moan. As you moved your hand up and down the shaft, he leaned his forehead against yours and watched.

“You’re touching me so sweet,” he murmured as he reached around you to unclasp your bra. As you continued to stroke his cock he fondled your breast, thumbs sweeping over the hardened nipples. One hand slid over your stomach, finally reaching your damp panties. His finger stroked you on the outside a few times, before slipping inside. You nearly leapt off the counter with pleasure and he wrapped his metal arm around you to lift you up while his other hand worked the panties down your legs. 

“I’d rip them off you, but I feel like they’re kind of special,” he grinned at you cheekily.

You smiled back at him. “Bucky?”

“Yes, babydoll?”

“I need you to fuck me.”

He growled and shoved his own underwear off, then turned back to pull you from the counter and yanking you toward him. He carried you over to the kitchen table, then pushed you on your back. You spread your legs for him and he moaned again before crouching down to run his tongue through your folds. You bucked and moaned until he stood back up.

“I’m going to spend a lot more time down there, but for now, I need to be inside you.”

You nodded.

He grabbed your ankles and held them on either side of his head as he slowly entered you. You almost came from that sensation alone considering your level of anticipation. Bucky’s thick cock filled you perfectly. 

His strokes were sweet and delicate to start, but he sped up on your command.

Then he leaned down and gathered you up effortlessly. He carried you to your couch, still hard inside you. He dropped into the seat and you rode him vigorously as he guided your hips and threw his head back on the couch.

You leaned against his chest and his eyes opened to meet yours. He watched as you rose up and down on top of him and he looked at you with an intense mixture of happiness and lust.

“I’ve never felt like this before, so tight around me. I’m not gonna last much longer,” he said breathlily.

You slid off him to the side and he climbed on top of you. You realized to your delight that you could see the two of you reflected in the mirror in the hall. His perfectly sculpted ass rising and falling as he thrust into you, biceps bulging as he held himself from crushing you, your messy hair, thankfully the less damaged side of your face, a peek at his Adonis belt. You were confident that the man on top of you, fucking you like his life depended on it, was sexiest man you’d ever seen in your life. And he was yours.

Your eyes moved from the erotic sight in the mirror to the dampening chest above you. Your hand rubbed the seam where flesh met metal and you licked at the faint scars, most of which he’d told you had been removed by Shuri when she created his new arm. His eyes met yours and you dug your heels into his backside spurring him on to fuck you deeply.

“Want to feel you come,” he panted.

“So close, Bucky. You feel so good inside me.”

Your eyes drifted back to the mirror and Bucky’s gaze followed yours. His breath caught when he realized what he was seeing, but then he swiveled his hips and you lifted yours meeting each other, matching one another’s movements, each watching the other come undone in the mirror. When you cried out your release, Bucky followed. He tried to collapse to the side of you, but you pulled him directly down on you, wanting to feel every inch of him against your flushed, heaving body.

“That was everything, Bucky. You are incredible.”

“That’s how I feel,” he said, running his thumb along your uninjured cheek. “Does that mean we can do this again?”

“We better be doing this again. And again. And again.”

“I don’t think they’re going to let us go on missions together anymore.”

“That’s okay. I like work Bucky. But I like Fucky Bucky even more.”

He snorted and laid his head on your chest with his arms around you. “My girl. You are so what I need.”

You threaded your fingers through his hair affectionately until he suddenly pushed up on his forearms and rooted for something under your hip.

“I thought we left these in the kitchen,” he said, holding up your polka dot panties. 

“Maybe they are our good luck charm.”

“The symbol of our relationship?”

You giggled.

“I’m keeping them,” he murmured in your ear, closing his fist around them. “And I’m keeping you, too.

“Feels like you’re ready for round two, Buck.”

He flipped you over on your stomach before you could even process his actions. 

“Get ready for a long night, babygirl.”


End file.
